Cryptosporidium
Cryptosporidium (Crypto) is the main protagonist of the Destroy All Humans! series. He is a Furon alien invader, and the central agent of his species' operation to harvest ancient Furon DNA from the human race to ensure their continued survival. Overview Appearance Crypto looks similar to a Grey but with pointed teeth. His eyes are reflective like all Furons. Crypto wears a space suit with pieces of armor throughout the years. Personality Crypto is very aggressive, amoral, and sociopathic, making him a very effective soldier for the Furon Empire. He enjoys destroying and humiliating Earth's human race. He is ruthless and would stop at nothing to accomplish his mission, no matter what the cost is to others. In every battle, he would always prefer the direct approach (or to "blow stuff up" as he calls it) and even though he is capable of basic planning, Crypto has little regard for strategy or stealth, much to the dismay of his more calculating mission officer, Orthopox. While he started out by hating all humans, he mellows out in the sequels, no doubt due to spending years mingling with humanity. In the first game, he shows a mild perverted side when he's about to probe Miss Rockwell, but said perversion is exaggerated during later games, though this is probably due to him having acquired genitalia in his new clone bodies. When with others, enemies and allies alike, Crypto is very rude. Between being very sarcastic, mocking, or simply threatening to people, Crypto has few moments of honesty, usually when he's in trouble. He often speaks with a variety of wise-cracking remarks. Crypto is often inclined to killing those who he simply doesn't like, unless ordered against such urges due to mission requirements. Despite his sociopathic traits, he is not without morals. Crypto does show that he cares about his closest allies. He freaks out when Natalya dies on the moon and when Orthopox was almost destroyed in Fantasy Atoll. Crypto even tries to save the latter. He even mourns the Master when he witnessed his supposed death. Also, Crypto wouldn't kill his own people, claiming to be "a soldier, not a mass murderer", at least until he found out they were worthless duplicates. In the Big Willy Unleashed game, he called Colonel Kluckin insane for wanting to grind human bodies into fast food, while leaving their Furon DNA inside, implying that he doesn't merely destroy without purpose. Biography Crypto's history is unknown up to the events of the games. He worked with Orthopox for quite some time before coming to Earth. His story can be divided up by the number of clones he's had. Cryptosporidium-136 The first Crypto clone to appear in the game. He's sent to Earth to find Furon DNA, but is accidentally shot down by a missile in mid-launch in Area 42. Human soldiers surround the Saucer, and Crypto emerges out mortally wounded. He tries to fight back after crashing, but he collapses to the ground. His weapons and Saucer are taken and reverse-engineered by Majestic to develop new weapons. 136 is dissected and leads to the unlocking of the Furon genes and the creation of Majestic's Psi-Mutants. His capture is the reason Crypto-137 urges Pox to come to Earth. His remains are later destroyed by Crypto-137 so no more experiments can be performed on his "brother". Cryptosporidium-137 (Destroy All Humans!) Orthopox and Crypto 137 are alerted to Crypto 136's predicament and Crypto urges Pox to go and rescue him. Since their species is dying out from lack of pure DNA, and humanity's gene pool has buried in them, a strand of Furon DNA, thanks to a Furon being on "shore leave" millennia ago from destroying the Martians, Pox agrees to this to collect DNA. Their new destination is the planet Earth. Crypto is sent to Earth to harvest Furon DNA from human brain stems, locate and rescue his previous clone, and spearhead a Furon invasion of Earth. Crypto-137 first landed on Turnipseed Farm in 1957 to search for the dominant species on Earth, which led to him destroying an infantry unit of the US Army. He headed towards Rockwell in order to investigate human culture. Though this led to the discovery of experiments by the military on local cows. After several missions in Rockwell and Santa Modesta, Crypto and Pox become aware of the Majestic, and begin crippling government attempts to undermine their mission. Majestic planned to control human minds to make them paranoid and aggressive, but Crypto stopped their plans and destroyed their base in Santa Modesta. He also found out about 136's fate in Area 42 and swore revenge. After destroying most of Area 42, Crypto headed toward Capitol City in order to hunt down General Armquist, but he crash landed in Union Town. Unlike 136, he survived this experience. After that, Crypto kills Armquist after he stopping his attempt to unite the four divisions of National Defense under the Majestic's leadership against the Furons. Later, he assassinated the President and went after Majestic's leader, Silhouette, to end their resistance once and for all. She had a giant, 50-foot robot with Huffman's brain inside it waiting to attack, but Crypto manages to beat it, then takes out Silhouette at the Octagon. With that, the Furon invasion seemed inevitable for the human race. Following Silhouette's death, the President seemed to be found alive and the invasion being proved a false alarm, but really, he is just a disguise for Crypto so he can set up "testing centers" across the nation to fight "toxic pollutants inside their minds". Those centers were really chambers to extract Furon DNA from the humans. In that moment, the Furons have already won the war, without the humans even knowing it. Cryptosporidium-138 (Destroy All Humans! 2) Crypto 137 died some time before 1969. His new clone, Cryptosporidium-138 was active from 1969 to sometime before 1979. He is the first Furon to have pure Furon DNA, which gave him improved mental abilities and fully functional genitalia which made some drastic changes in his personality. KGB spies learned of the Furon takeover of America and plan to eliminate them and end their mission. They launch a nuclear missile to blow up the Furon Mothership and Pox with it, and try to assassinate Crypto in Bay City at the same time. Fortunately, he escaped with Pox, who has now become a downloaded mind stored in a hologram device. The two Furons now fight a war against the KGB, who are determined to destroy them and undermine their mission on Earth. Along the way, Crypto joins forces with the Russian spy, Natalya Ivanova and eventually her partner and ex-lover, Agent Sergei, who are looking to uncover a conspiracy hidden within the KGB. They both share the same goal of protecting the human race, regardless of their different reasons for doing so. With Crypto's help, the ancient enemies of the Furons, the Blisk were discovered and they have been manipulating the Soviet Union so they can transform the Earth into a new Mars, since the Furons wiped them out and reduced Mars to a desert. The transformation of Earth into a radioactive ocean world would kill all of humanity, leaving no more Furon DNA, dooming the Furon race to extinction. After much effort, Crypto finally managed to kill all of the Blisk with the help of a virus Pox had made, though it came at the cost of Natalya's life. Soon after, Crypto had cloned Natalya and mated with her. Cryptosporidium-138 (?) (Big Willy Unleashed) During the 70's, Crypto has left the presidency, broke up with Natalya, and moved to Harbor City, spending his days watching television. He was brought back into service when he found out about Orthopox's fast food franchise, Big Willy's. He now has a new mission to defend the restaurant, as its primary source of meat is the human corpses of whom Crypto sucks the brain stems out of. The plans then changed to eliminating the competition, Colonel Kluckin and all of his followers using his superior mental abilites, technology, and the giant Big Willy mech. His missions lead him to go to places like Fairfield, Fantasy Atoll, and Vietmahl. Following Kluckin's destruction in Vietmahl in an epic showdown between two giant mechs, Orthopox decided to give up the fast food business for good. Pox gives Crypto the money collected from the restaurant's proceeds, with which he intends to start his own business in a little town in Nevada. Cryptosporidium-139 (Path of the Furon) This Crypto clone was created in the mid-late 70's after 138 crashed his old saucer while "drunk flying". After the crash, the new clone opened a casino called the "Space Dust" (a parody of "Stardust Resort & Casino") in Las Paradiso that is soon a business success, becoming popular on the Strip. Pox believes Crypto has gone native and berates him for abandoning their mission. Soon after, they discover that the local mob family has sent a spy to gather information on them. Crypto infiltrates their casino and drives out their customers, leading the mob to go to war with Crypto. He defeats the mob, destroys all their profits and takes control of Paradiso. He begins to hear a voice instructing him in the Paths of Enlightenment and how to advance in those paths. Then suddenly, strange alien creatures attack the Space Dust casino. Pox identifies them as "Nexosporidium Warriors", whom are supposedly extinct. Crypto defeats them, in doing so, attracted the attention of the military. Crypto destroys them, and had to reluctantly annihilate all of Paradiso to erase any evidence of their being there, including the casino that Crypto worked so hard to build. They both surmise that someone is conspiring to eliminate them. Crypto vows revenge against whoever is responsible, and hide in Sunnywood to figure things out. In Sunnywood, the duo assume that Curt Calvin, head of the Lunarian Church of Alientology, sent the Nexos and is another DNA harvesting Furon on Earth. With the help of a reporter on the supernatural named Veronica Stone whom he saved from the Lunarians, he learns of an inside man in the cult called "Deep Navel". Crypto works out a deal with this inside man, he gives him Calvin in exchange for a few favors done to get him closer to the cult's inner circle, but Deep Navel failed to keep his part of the bargain. Pox and Crypto decide to stage a "big alien arrival" to draw out Calvin. He confronts him to make him reveal his Furon form, suddenly a Nexo Walker steps on him (which reveals that he is human). Crypto destroys the walker and is suddenly shot with a tranquilizer dart and faints. He awakens three days later in a monastery in the city of Shen Long run by a Furon martial arts expert called "The Master" who was the mysterious voice in Crypto's head. After a confrontation, he agrees to be his disciple to defeat Saxon, a former student of the Master who got power-hungry and now leads a local triad to oppose the Master, and the presumed source of all the misfortune that has befallen Crypto. After a few missions, the Master tells Crypto to hold a martial arts tournament to attract Saxon, but the Master lied so he can face Saxon alone. Crypto got back to watch Saxon kill the Master. Enraged, Crypto tracks Saxon and tries to destroy him, until Nexos came and vaporized him, proving he wasn't the one who attacked his casino in Paradiso. He escaped the Nexos, and learns from Pox that those Nexos were cloned here on Earth by an organization called Francodyne Industries. The two head off to Belleville, France to investigate. In Belleville, France, Crypto and Pox go after the head of Francodyne Industries, Henri Crousteau, who is working on a virus to de-integrate Furon DNA from the human genome, which will result in the crumbling of the Furon Empire. After going on a few missions, Crypto stops the Nexo Walkers carrying the virus and destroys Crousteau who was in a giant, robotic squid. As Crousteau dies, Crypto learns that the Furons could make synthetic DNA, which means his mission on Earth was pointless, and someone was controlling Crousteau's Nexos from the Furon homeworld to attack Crypto's casino. They come to the conclusion that their true enemy was Emperor Meningitis. The two go back home to Furon to kill the Emperor. On the Fourth Ring of Furon, Crypto tries to kill the emperor in his own palace but it obviously doesn't work. In the meantime, Crypto gets Pox a new clone body, sort of. His new body is a monkey. As a distraction, Crypto convinces the captured humans from the dome to riot in order to keep the palace security busy while they break into the palace. Crypto confronts the Emperor, who attacks using a giant, robotic bust of himself, but Crypto managed to defeat it. After Meningitis's defeat, he roughly interrogates him, but he disintegrates into dust (the Emperor was 500 years old), infuriating Crypto more. All of a sudden, the Jade Talisman (the trinket that was given to him by the Master before he died) made the Master reappear before him, who revealed that he was behind all of his troubles, the Nexos attacking his casino, faking his death, exposing the synthetic DNA, everything, so he can become the Emperor. Angered by this betrayal, Crypto hints at Pox to slam him into a wall, which turned the Master into paste. Crypto is depressed that his whole mission was just one giant lie and eats some synthetic DNA, which made him hurl all over the floor. Pox tells Crypto that as long as synthetic DNA can make him lose his lunch, there will always be a reason to destroy all humans. Crypto goes back to Earth, while Pox stays behind to take Meningitis's place on the throne. They say their goodbyes, then the Furons come to greet their new Emperor. Powers & Abilities Crypto is a Furon invader, serving under the brilliant Orthopox, and thus; has received numerous genetic upgrades and is armed with advanced alien technology. His otherworldly mental powers, weapons and technology make him an effective soldier of the Furon Empire. Furons are known for their weak and frail bodies. For Crypto to function on the battlefield, he wears a jetpack for increased mobility and flying to great heights, and a personal shield that allows him to withstand damage, with its limited energy supply being its only drawback. This list of all his capabilities is stated below: Weapons Crypto is armed with an arsenal of easily accessible weapons for destroying targets, and any obstacles in his way. His most basic one is the Zap-O-Matic, which fires a continuous bolt of electricity at the enemy. His other standard weapons include the Anal Probe, for drilling into a human's body and stealing their brain stem. The Disintegrator Ray, a powerful weapon that shoots fiery plasma that reduces humans to ash, and blows away objects and vehicles. Also, there is the Ion Detonator, which launches ion bombs that takes out large groups when it explodes, but can also hurt Crypto as well if he gets too close. While the weapons mentioned above are his standard arsenal, Crypto will use new weapons as time passes. They will allow Crypto to send objects flying (Dislocator), unleash destructive meteor showers (Meteor Strike), summon a demon beast from the beneath the earth (Burrow Beast), shoot floating orbs of lightning (Ball Lightning), turn humans into zombies (Zombie Gun), sprout plant monsters (Venus Human Trap), create black holes (Black Hole Gun), and many more with every series installment. Mental Abilities Crypto has advanced mental powers, due to his genetics being upgraded by Orthopox on a regular basis. He can move objects, read thoughts, and bend humans and even weaker Furons to his will. His mental abilities give him the power to manipulate objects with thought (PK), read minds for gathering information (Cortex Scan), use mind control to influence actions, erase memories, distract humans, or put them to sleep (Hypnotize), and project images of human appearances around himself to blend into the environment (Holobob). When Crypto was re-cloned with pure Furon DNA in Destroy All Humans! 2, his mental powers are stronger and are no longer limited by concentration. His PK now allows him to alter the matter of objects, so he can transform them into ammunition (Transmogrify). Also, Crypto now possesses human bodies as his primary manner of blending in with crowds (Body Snatch). Under guidance from The Master in Path of the Furon, Crypto has learned to attract many objects (PK Magnet), and even stop time itself to use a more powerful PK Throw (Temporal Fist). Saucer Crypto's most effective tool is his Saucer, a Furon scout ship that is faster than any human aircraft, and is armed with weapons of mass destruction that allow him to destroy buildings, level whole cities, and deal with bigger threats (military, giant robots, other alien weapons, etc.). In Path of the Furon, the Saucer has been replaced by a more advanced model after he crashed the old one due to inebriation. The Death Ray is the standard weapon that fires a superheated beam that incinerates enemies and levels buildings. The Sonic Boom generator launches shockwaves that can take out large groups. The Saucer also contains the most powerful weapon at Crypto's disposal, the Quantum Deconstructor. When fired, it is like a small nuclear weapon, which obliterates everything caught in its radius, that includes people, objects, and buildings. The Saucer's Abducto Beam, while not technically a weapon, is used to abduct people to process their DNA, capture and imprison humans, and to carry large objects like vehicles in its anti-gravity beam. The beam has been upgraded so that it can drain energy from the objects it carries to repair any damage (Drain), or transform them into extra ammunition for its weapons (Transmogrify). It also gains the ability to hide itself from plain sight (Cloak). The Saucer eventually gains new weapons with every game, like ones that create anti-gravity fields (Anti-Gravity Field), generate lightning attacks (Electro-Cone), shoot missiles (Seeker Drones) and plasma bolts (Plasma Cannons), and create and guide tornado storms (Tornadotron). Cloning Like all Furons, his genetic signature is logged into his race's cloning banks, which is used to make replications of Cryptosporidium. Even when the Mothership was lost, his Saucer is equipped with a cloning chamber that is linked to his alien DNA. Whenever his body dies, he will be instantly resurrected in another clone body with his complete health, memories, and personality intact. This makes him virtually immortal and have unstoppable resilience, as he can never truly die from conventional means. Gallery Cryptoguy.png|Destroy All Humans! appearance 300pxdestroyallhumans220060602031034410_2.jpg|Destroy All Humans! 2 appearance Crypto_from_big_willy_unleshed.jpg|Big Willy Unleashed appearance destroy-all-humans-path-of-the-furon-20080711110105731_640w.jpg|Path of the Furon appearance Crypto 10.jpg Crypto 9.jpg Crypto 8.jpeg Crypto 7.jpg Crypto 6.jpg Crypto 5.jpg Crypto 4.png Crypto 3.jpg Crypto 2.jpg|Crypto with Natalya. Screenshot 2017-04-15 at 9.59.01 PM.png|Crypto as he appears in the Big Will Unleashed trailer. Crypto 1.jpg Going somewhere.png Crypto 138 Lounging in Chair.png|Crypto lounging in a chair. Crypto Interrogates a Majestic Agent.png|Crypto interrogates a Majestic Agent. Destroy All Humans! 2_20170219131427.jpg|Player two joining Destroy All Humans! 2_20170219140506.jpg|Player 1 and 2 in-game (Destroy All Humans! 2) CDV Crypto.png|Crypto as he appears in Crypto Does Vegas. ﻿ Quotes *''"Let me tell you something, Pox! You're a smart cookie, but there's a time for thought and there's a time for action, and this is one of those times!... The second one!"'' *''"When do I get to blow things up?!"'' *''"Crypto, here. How's the view from the safety of the Mothership?"'' *''"Attention, earth creature! This planet is now part of the Furon Empire. Your benevolent masters welcome you. At this time, we wish to abduct you for the purpose of scientific research. The procedure with be protracted and invasive. Do you have any objections?"'' *''"Earth creature, I am addressing you! Respond or be vaporized!"'' *''"I don't care how many stomachs you have! I don't have time for this!"'' (Crypto threatening a cow) *''"I am not green!"'' (his reaction to being called a "little green man") *''"You think you can destroy us so easily? You humans are pathetic! We will control your government and destroy all humans!"'' (Crypto in a bonus content video of the first game) *''"Don't get mad, get sadistic."'' *''"I think this calls for the "Jumbo Probe"."'' *''"Not again! Colorblind moron!"'' (another reaction to being called "little green man") *''"Me, I get my kicks the old-fashioned way. Beating up bad monkeys!"'' *''"Attention, humans. I am Cryptosporidium of the planet Furon. This planet is now a territory of the Furon Empire. Resist this!"'' *''"King Kong ain't got nothing on me!"'' *''"Pathetic humans!"'' *''"I'm a freakin' supernova!"'' *''"Attention, Blisk! I am Cryptosporidium of the planet Furon. This planet is now a territory of the Furon Empire, and your asses belong to me!"'' *(To Coyote Bongwater) "Guess again, sunshine. Nice little setup. Guns, cheap Russian booze, teenage bra-burning hippie chicks... A man after my own heart, if I had one." *(Crypto's attitude about Psychokinesis) "Whatever, I look at a cow, it goes up. I look away, it falls down. End of story." *''"Now that's what I call a subtle gag."'' *''"Games? On a computer? You're wasting your time doc."'' *''"You're right! Forget the casino, forget enlightenment, I'm going back to doing what really counts: kicking ass and taking brains! So, when are we going back to Earth?"'' *''"See you in ten years, Pox! You'll like the future, I've got a feeling big hair is gonna be in style again!" (Last lines in ''Path of the Furon). Trivia *Crypto resembles the Martians from the popular 1996 film Mars Attacks.﻿ *The definition for the word, Cryptosporidium, is a microscopic parasite that causes the disease cryptosporidiosis. Both the parasite and the disease are commonly known as "Crypto." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Furons Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Military